


Thoughts Mean Nothing

by phoenixjustice



Series: Reality Dreams [1]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometime post-Kickassia.</p><p>They were like a mirror of each other in many ways. Perhaps that would explain to Spoony just how he got into this situation to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Mean Nothing

Kinks:

 **Messiness and markers of arousal** ( _mussed hair_ **,** _displaying bite marks or hickeys_ ; _clothes in disarray_ , _come-spattered skin)_

 **Restraints** ( _shackles_ )

 **Sexual Hang-ups**.( _Selfcest, sexual orientation_ )

 

A/N: Decided to try a pr0n-y fic, and so I looked at the kink list to help me; I scrolled through a pick randomly on the first three I seen.  
  
  : :: :   
He woke up in shackles.  
  
 His arms were held up and the shackles were held in place on the wall. He couldn't tell where he was as it was quite dark, so he couldn't make out much, and he couldn't hear anything that might sound familiar either. His head felt like it had been repeatedly been pounded by a sledgehammer. The last thing he remember was heading into the living room to watch a movie before he reviewed it, then...then...he couldn't remember what came next.  
  
"So you're finally awake, eh? Took you long enough," said a voice suddenly.from the darkness.  
  
A person walks from the dark coming towards Spoony. The first thing he notices, even as foggy brained as he still was, was the flap of a white coat. His eyes move up. Blue jeans, and surprisingly a white buttoned up shirt, though the first three buttons were unbuttoned. Next he sees that all too familiar face with mussed hair, covered by a set of goggles, though even those couldn't hide the madness from within.  
  
Doctor Insano.  
  
"Insano!" he exclaims, then winces as his head screams in further pain. "What the hell is going on? Why am I tied up?!"  
  
Insano merely smirks, walking ever closer and as he does, Spoony gets a good look at a smattering of hickeys that were spread all up the scientists neck and chest. The other man catches the reviewer looking at him and his smirk only widens, though it was surprisingly free of the craziness that Spoony was used to seeing.  
  
"Actually you're shackled, not tied up. And as to what is going on..." Insano runs a finger down Spoony's chest and it is only then that he realizes that he is completely unclothed. He stills.  
  
"Get off me." He probably would have yelled if his head hadn't been hurting so much. As it was, even speaking as quietly as he was wasn't helping any. "Get me the hell out of these things right now!"  
  
Insano tsks, moving his finger to trail up the reviewer's neck and Spoony holds back a shudder.  
  
"What fun would that be? Not while I have you here where I want you."  
  
Suddenly he pulls Spoony's head back and delves in for a harsh, deep kiss. Spoony tries to move his head away but Insano holds his hair tighter in his hand, running his tongue into the man's mouth. Shock was not enough to convey what he was feeling at that moment.  
  
Finally the madman pulls back. Spoony pants harshly while the scientist runs his tongue over his own lips, as if savoring the taste. He looks back at Spoony.   
  
"You look so horrified; surely I couldn't have been that bad. I've never had any complaints before."  
  
"You've never kissed me before!" Spoony couldn't help exclaiming. He had no idea what the man was trying to accomplish with tying up--shackling--him like he had.  
  
"Did I say I was talking about you?" Insano grins suddenly and Spoony could finally physically see the madness seep out. "I am not a-sexual, you know. I have _needs_." The way he says the last word makes Spoony shudder. He waves a hand at the hickeys over his chest and neck.  
  
"Then go to someone else!" he tells Insano almost hysterically. "You're _me_. I'm _you_! Even _you_ should realize just how wrong something like this is!"  
  
Insano suddenly cackles, tilting his head up, the very picture of mad scientist.   
  
"Is--is that _it_? _That_ is the reason? Oh no, no. My dear Spoony, you'll have to try better than that. We may have _once_ been the same person, but I became a scientist! Whereas you sticked with angsting over Final Fantasy VIII and doing nothing about it."  
  
"I'm not gay!"  
  
Insano huffs. "This is seriously your argument? The surprising thing is that I expected better from you, considering I was once you. I never said you _were_. There _is_ such a thing as bisexuality. There _is_ such a thing as experimentation." He moves closer, his voice suddenly deeping. "And there _is_ such a thing as just giving in and enjoying all the pleasure you're about to get."  
  
Spoony shudders again, but this time for a different reason. He is horrified when he actually feels his cock twitch in sudden interest. Oh god. Insano moves closer, his breath caressing against the side of the reviewer's face.  
  
"Let me show you how I please my lovers, hmm?" Insano licks the side of his neck and Spoony can't help but gasp. He could feel the scientist's smile against his neck.  
  
Insano pulls back, quickly divesting of his lab coat and starting to unbutton the rest of his shirt. Spoony watches, unable to help himself, his cock twitching again as skin starts to slowly get revealed to him. This couldn't really be happening. He must have hit his head sometime earlier and knocked himself unconscious. It couldn't be real.  
  
Next comes the man's jeans--he wore no underwear--and even _that_ managed to somehow be arousing. Shoes and socks came next and all too soon he was as naked as Spoony, save for the goggles that still were on his face, a fact that Spoony was rather thankful of; he didn't want to see his face looking back at him.  
  
Insano moves forward again, again grabbing Spoony by the hair and kissing him. He licked Spoony's lips, he bit them gently and not so gently, he ran his tongue in his mouth; he all but fucked his mouth and Spoony could only stand there helplessly, his cock hardening, moaning, unable to fight back.   
  
"Just give in already," murmured Insano sensually against his mouth. "I won't tell if you won't." He moves his mouth and latches it onto the other man's neck, sucking gently.  
  
"Oh god. _Fuck_. Stop, Insano. Just--"  
  
Insano bites down and Spoony cries out, eyes rolling in the back of his head. It stood to reason that Insano would know about Spoony's neck being sensitive, not because they had ever done this before but because he himself used to be Spoony and would know of all of his 'sweet spots.'  
  
"Was that a yes I heard? I do believe it was. Just keep it up Spoony; I'll make you beg before the night's over."  
  
"Shut...shut up," Spoony panted. He closes his eyes. All he could feel was the brand that the man was searing onto his neck, the pain in his head forgotten, the pain from being shackled forgotten. He had never felt something so intensely and it frightened him.  
  
Insano soon stops with words, instead focusing on mapping Spoony's body with his mouth. His mouth moves almost lazily down the man's chest, lapping back and forth on a nipple before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. He soon does the same to the other, while his hands move downwards, holding onto Spoony's hips to keep him in place as he starts to jerk back and forth from the motions the scientist was doing.  
  
He was so hard it hurt and even as his cock demanded release, his head said no. He wouldn't give into the madman, wouldn't let him win. He had no idea why Insano suddenly decided to do this, but for whatever reason, it couldn't be a good one.  
  
He jumps as Insano's tongue touches his heated stomach, which flinches under his touch. The man's devilish mouth moves lower, moving around the faint smattering of hair Spoony had down there and ever closer to his cock. His eyes open as Insano stills, looking down at the scientist.   
  
The sight of the man kneeling before him, mouth ever so close to his aching arousal, shouldn't have been a turn-on to him, but he couldn't help but lick his lips as he looks at him. As much as they looked alike, they really didn't; for one thing, Insano was paler than him, giving easier access to see the scars that ran here and there on his body--most of which were probably from his failed experiments--scars which Spoony himself did not have. The man also did different things with his hair and just generally held himself differently than Spoony did. Plus there were those hand twitches he did.  
  
A few moments pass. Insano stays in the same position, looking away from Spoony but being surprisingly silent for once. Spoony just stares at him, wondering what the man was waiting for, hoping to all the gods that he wasn't waiting for someone else to join in or something.  
  
"What...are you doing?" he whispers.   
  
Insano remains silent and he starts to have a angry remark for the scientist when he stops himself, suddenly remembering what the man had said a short while back; 'I'll make you beg before the night's over.' ...no. He seriously couldn't be waiting for that, could he?  
  
More time passes, Spoony's cock still achingly hard and he realized that that was _exactly_ what the man was waiting on. Damnit. Damnit all to hell. Damn Insano for getting him into this situation in the first place. But he especially had to damn himself because he--  
  
"Please," he says hoarsely. "Please do it."  
  
\--wanted this.  
  
Insano immediately engulfs him in his mouth and Spoony cries out, eyes rolling back in his head as his cock moves into that wet, warm heat. Insano was masterful with his mouth (with as much talking as he did, it was no wonder); he took Spoony in without a hint of complaint, letting him slide inside for a few moments before moving his mouth back so he could run his tongue up and down the man's cock, before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it like it was some kind of delicious ice cream cone.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck!" Spoony cries out, unable to stop himself, unable to care whether someone might hear him somehow. "Don't...don't stop."  
  
He feels Insano grin more than he sees it and once again the man takes him completely in his mouth, but it wasn't until he feels the man gently massaging his balls that he jerks and comes suddenly, white splattering out of the man's mouth as he moves away, white splattering against his skin. He takes in the sight of his come splattered against Insano's skin and he moans.  
  
The man stands up, wiping come off his mouth and kisses Spoony again, this time a bit more gently, letting the reviewer taste himself on the other man's mouth. He pulls back and Spoony can only watch dazedly as the man moves over to his pile of clothes, picking through the pockets of his labcoat before seemingly come across something. As he stands, Spoony sees that it's a small bottle of lubrication.  
  
"Now it wouldn't be fair to let you have _all_ the fun now would it?"  
  
The bottle opens and Insano hisses as he starts to coat his own rock hard arousal. Spoony had an idea of what was coming next, but after such an orgasm, couldn't find it in himself to complain or argue. He grunts as Insano moves a lubricated finger inside him. It kind of hurt, but more than anything it felt strange. Soon another finger joins.  
  
"It'll help if you bear down with it; staying still will only make you hurt longer." Insano murmurs.   
  
He tries to take the scientist's advice in mind--apparently he had more knowledge of this than Spoony did, which made the reviewer realize the gender of the person or persons Insano had been fucking--and does as he says. It actually does make things feel better, but he only has a few moments to try it out before the man removes his fingers.   
  
Suddenly Spoony feels a hotter, larger intrusion up against him and he looks at Insano. The man grins at him, licking his lips and delves in, apparently not waiting for Spoony to beg for him this time. He jerks at the intrusion, but Insano quickly holds him in place with his hands. He waits a few moments, letting Spoony get used to the new feeling before starting to thrust shallowly inside.  
  
It didn't hurt any longer. It still felt weird, but as Insano starts to move inside him, Spoony realizes that it was actually feeling _good_ to him as well. Really good. His cock starts to stir once more and he finds himself starting to try and move with Insano, to help him move deeper inside of him, shackles clanging against stone.   
  
"I told you it would feel good, didn't I?" whispered Insano. The tone in his voice makes Spoony shiver. "How much do you want this? Does it feel good as I fuck you? Shall I move into you faster? Harder? How much do you want to be fucked, Spoony?"  
  
Spoony looks at him. He swallows against a suddenly dry throat. "If you...have to ask...you aren't...doing it right."  
  
Insano grins. "That's the spirit."  
  
He pulls Spoony up against the wall, letting the man wrap his legs around his hips so he could have better access to him. It worked. Spoony cries out as the angle changes, as he man starts to move harder inside him, faster, as he hits the spot inside him that he had heard about but had never known could actually feel this good, as he finds himself giving in and not giving a damn about it.  
  
He groans in frustration as he longed to touch his cock, which starts to drip pre-come onto them both. But Insano seemed to know what he wanted almost instinctively as he takes one of his hands and wraps it around his cock, letting Spoony thrust into his hand as he thrust into Spoony's body.  
  
The double stimulation was too much for him and he cries out again as he comes, arching back against the wall, pressing down again and again onto the scientist's cock as the man's hand also sent him to completion.   
  
Insano lets out a breathless moan and comes a few moments later inside of him. They stay that way for a few moments, both of them breathing hard, when Insano finally moves out of him, making Spoony moan one final time from the feeling.  
  
He looks at Insano blearily, wondering what would come next, feeling more exhausted than he ever had in his entirely life, but also never better either.  
  
Insano starts to gather up his clothes, starting to dress. It wasn't until he got his lab coat back on that he looks back at Spoony. He tilts his head, appearing to be deep in thought. He smirks and snaps his fingers.  
  
Spoony wakes up.  
  
He looks around and finds himself not in the dark, but laying on the couch in his living room.   
  
It was a dream.  
  
He wondered why he almost felt disappointed.   
  
He starts to stand and stops, wincing. His ass hurt something fierce and his headache was starting to come back. But that wasn't what clued him into the fact that something was wrong.  
  
It was the shackles that were laying next to him.  
: :: :

A/N: Whew! I finally did it! I have been wanting to write some TGWTG pr0n for awhile now, Insano/Spoony especially, but I kind of chickened out in the middle of Some Things Are That Simple lol, so I am very glad that I could do this!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this!  
  
Let me know what you thought!  
\--PhoenixJustice      

 


End file.
